Battle Steer (Character)
Battle Steer 'is a character from the new Yu-Gi-Oh! game. You can choose this monster to be your Deck Master Leader, Capsule Monster or as your loyal Soldier. This Monster is in the Main Deck of Quinn Steer and he have him in the Legendary Heroes, Capsule Monsters and Virtual World. This card appears as the Deck Leader, Capsule Monsters and in Legendary Heroes Monster in Heishin. This Monster speaks your language. Therefor, you can communicate with him and him to you, he will refer you as his "'Master". This Monster seems very loyal to you as he gets stronger, he will help you with the missions and giving you tips or hints. The attack of this Monster is "PitchFork Spear". Card Game Attack Battle Steer Attack is 1800. Attack In the card game Battle Steer kills his opponent's monster by stabbing with his pitchfork. A Direct Attack if there's a monster on the field; Battle Steer throws his pitchfork to directly to the opponent's LP. If Battle Steer attack is 3000 or more; His gonna take the air out of his nose and throw his Pitchfork to the opponent's LP causing a wave of impact. This attack is also a direct attack while there's monster on the opponent's side of the field. Defense Anthrosaurus Defense is 1300. When an opponent monster attacks him and Battle Steer Defense is higher it will block the attack with his Pitchfork. When his in Defense mode, he will lay down on one knee and guard his body with the pitchfork. Destroyed When Battle Steer is destroyed; He would just make a scream. Victory When he destroys a monster as a result of Battle, he will said "Muuu"! only if the player won with him. If he destroys a strong monster of 3000 over, he will raise his pitchfork and yell "muuu"! after he wins. Unaffected When a card effect is activated and his unaffected by them. He will reflect the effects with his Pitchfork. If he's attack is 3000 or more; The effect will go straight to his horns making the effect useless to him or just bounce depending on what effect the opponent or the player of this card uses. Forms Someone uses a card like DNA Surgery. This Monster Card will transform in different forms. * Beast-Warrior - Current. Legendary Heroes You can choose Battle Steer to be your loyal monster for this journey along with two other monsters. You can also choose two or three more henchman for help. Later on you can have up to 9 henchman's. You can only have three monsters at the beginning of the game. This monster cannot carry you or anything. Even tho this monster is a bull. This Monster swims but very slow. You can customize this monster. The attack of Battle Steer is very good of 5100 when he reaches to level 100 and 4300 in defense and 3000 of HP but very low on speed but has a decent Action Point for an attack. Stats lv. 1 - 100: Type: Beast-Warrior Attribute: Earth Hyper Point (HP): 750 - 3000 Attack: 1800 - 5100 Defense: 1300 - 4300 Speed: 350 - 2000 Action Point (AP/Stars): 5 - 8 Battle Art: Pitchfork Spear Special: Battle Tribute (2) - Raises 1 action points to your two other monsters. Lv. 50 Abilities: Forest-Adept (lv. 25), Field-Adept (lv. 25), Castle-Adept (lv. 75), Stamina (lv. 100) Heishin Heishin uses Battle Steer, Rude Kaiser and Garrozis to fight the player. All of his monsters have high attack power and defense making Heishin a very difficult opponent. He also have equipment's for his monsters and medicines making him even harder to beat. Quinn At the start of the game if Quinn is in your starting army, he will start with the following monsters all in Level 1; * Battle Steer (Main), Mountain Warrior (2nd) Man Beast of Ares (3rd) If is later in the game he will start off with the following monsters; * Battle Steer, Battle Ox and Tiger Axe Quinn's ability is Reach Something; meaning his monsters would not miss any attacks. Virtual World During your duels with the Big Five and their Henchman's. You have to choose one monster as your Deck Master leader. If you get Battle Steer, he will have the following ability. Revolution Summon (Current) You can normal summon a Normal Level 5 monster from your hand per turn only. * The Monster has to be a Beast-Warrior Monster, same as the leader. Double Attack (Secretary Of Defense) If a Beast-Warrior Monster destroys a monster as the result of battle and send to the graveyard, your monster can attack once again and only once per turn. * This ability can only be used once per turn not with every monster on the field with the same type. * To obtained this ability he needs to have 1800 ex points. Heishin Heishin uses Battle Steer as his Deck Leader. He has all the abilities in which he summons a Level 5 Normal Beast-Warrior Type Monster and he can attack once again if he destroys a monster by battle. He focuses on summoning Level 5 Normal Beast-Warrior Monsters like Rude Kaiser and Garoozis. He also uses strong monsters and trap cards to take control over the field. He uses Beast-Warriors. Quinn Quinn uses Battle Steer as his Deck Leader. He focuses on Beast-Warrior Monsters and equip cards. He doesn't Have Battle Steer in his deck, however, he has Rude kaiser and Garoozis to take Battle Steer's place. Capsule Monsters Battle Steer appears in the Capsule Monsters series. You can buy this monster for 230 points. After, you beat stage 1 this monster becomes available on the shop. Dungeon Dice Monsters This is a level 3 Monster You need to have a three and a summon dice to summon this monster. HP: 40 Attack: 30 Defense: 30 Ability: Revolution - Increases its Attack and Defense by 10 points. You need 4 Magic Cards to trigger this effect. Ability: Flattering - Decreases the monsters Attack by 20 points during battle only. You need 4 Trap cards to trigger this effect. Trivia * In Legendary Heroes; Even tho Battle Steer is a Bull (Cattle), can't carry you on its back. He can't run like one like them and its speed in Legendary Heroes is very slow. * Heishin in Virtual World was just a holograph created by Noah as part of Hero memories from its dream. * Quinn Steer in Legendary Heroes is one of the few Duelist to start with a level 5 monster. * Quinn is one of the few duelist also to have a strong monster of 1800 making him a very useful helper from the start of the game. Category:Monsters (Characters)